One wing demon
by Tifa3
Summary: I did this for Crystal aeris it's got a little bit of romance in it
1. Default Chapter

I've done this story for a friend called crystal-aerith since I like her so much ^_^. I decided as she's a fan of Sephiroth and Aeris, I'll do a story about them both and sorry about my strange sense of humour here!  
  
Sephiroth opened his eyes. He found himself lying on the ground. He quickly sat up and studied his environment.  
  
His vision was a little blurry but he could make out a human figure shape. He waited for his eyesight to get back to normal before he did anything.  
  
He then heard a woman's voice...it sounded like someone he once knew but he couldn't seem to remember who. He tried to remember how he got here and he tried to think who he is, but everytime he tried to think his head just ached he simply could not remember a thing."  
  
"So we meet again" said the woman's voice again, Sephiroth's eyesight seemed to be slowly returning and he saw that the human figure was Aeris who was wearing just her long pink dress and her hair was the same with the materia on her hair.  
  
"Where are we?" Sephiroth asked. He looked round and saw that he and Aeris were in a huge field full of flowers and trees and there was a small waterfall, which next to it was a tree stump, Aeris was sitting on that tree stump. Sephiroth then looked up at the sky it was a purple-red colour so he gathered it was very early in the morning.  
  
"Well we are at the Promised Land" Aeris answered, she was watching Sephiroth which made him wondered how long she had been there for.  
  
"You've been lying there out cold for nearly ten minutes. As for me.well lets just say I've been here since our last meeting" Aeris told Sephiroth.  
  
"Last meeting?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"When you happily killed me silly" Aeris sighed.  
  
"I.I can't remember and plus you looking well for a dead person" Sephiroth said.  
  
"Gee thanks I think" Aeris commented.  
  
"Does that mean I'm dead as well? I just remembered having a fight with a blond-spiky hair weirdo."  
  
Aeris sighed, she figured that Sephiroth has lost all his memory. "Look. yes you did had a fight with a "weirdo" his name is Cloud and no your not dead." Aeris said and she wondered if Tifa was fighting over Cloud with Yuffie now. Aeris hoped Tifa gets Cloud, as Yuffie doesn't deserve him, Aeris always-hated Yuffie but never told anyone about it. Nobody had figured out that it was her and Tifa that ganged up on Yuffie and left her hanging upside down on a tree. Luckily because Yuffie was upside down for a long time it did made her faint so when she came round again (after Cid found her and untied her); Yuffie couldn't remember what happened!  
  
"I'm not dead then?" Sephiroth muttered.  
  
"Bingo baby" Aeris replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sephiroth asked again.  
  
"Yes I'm sure!" Aeris sighed again.  
  
"Are you sure your sure?" Sephiroth said jokingly.  
  
"Yes! I'm more then sure or you wouldn't be sat there winding me up now would you?" Aeris stared hard at Sephiroth, was that really the same Sephiroth sat there joking? "In that case why are you sat there talking to me? I killed you remember?" Sephiroth asked, he wondered how she was going to explain this one.  
  
"Um well my sprite hasn't died" Aeris told him, she didn't really wanted to go explaining about the planet and lifestream or she be there for 6 odd hours explaining it all.  
  
"That's a very bad excuse miss Aeris of the dead" Sephiroth said to hopefully drive her nuts.  
  
"At least I didn't try and become a god.mind you I would have done a better job out of it" Aeris claimed, she only just notice that Sephiroth had only got one wing so he must be just half god.  
  
"What ARE you talking about woman? At least I didn't fancy the same person as my best mate!" Sephiroth didn't understand what Aeris meant by god, he just simple had not got all his memory back.  
  
"Ah so you DO remember something!" Aeris smiled.  
  
"Dam you woman!" Sephiroth muttered angrily.  
  
"Aww your so cute when you angry" Aeris cheekily said.  
  
"Shut up and don't call me cute or did you really wanted me to kill you again?" Sephiroth shouted at her.  
  
"Not really cutie" Aeris said and quickly ducked down to avoid being hit by a flying Sephiroth shoe.  
  
Well so what you think so far? More chapters coming soon ^_^ 


	2. A lover's tiff

Sorry if these chapters are dull at the moment but I'm slowly trying to liven them up. My computer is happily mucking up at the moment (like it normally does but I'll be more worried if it behaved itself for once!) so sorry if the writing all squashed up together ^_^  
  
The clear sky quickly went dark and it was starting to get cold, it seemed to Sephiroth that time seemed quite fast in the Promised Land. Aeris had started a small fire so it would help both her and Sephiroth to keep a bit warmer. Aeris ignored Sephiroth's rude jokes about the dead not needing warmth. Sephiroth was sat by the fire and started staring into the fire; some how the flames were flooding back all the memories. Aeris then studied Sephiroth; he'd looked the same, tall, well built, muscular, long soft silver hair, which was gently flowing in the light breeze. The only thing that was different was that he had a shoe missing, which of course was the one he'd thrown it at her and completely missed. After that event Sephiroth couldn't seem to find it again and Aeris wasn't being much help laughing at Sephiroth as he was going through the bushes trying to find it and promptly fell into the waterfall. Sephiroth suddenly realised that Aeris was gazing at him "Would you quit that? Anyone would think you fancied me!" Aeris laughed at this "Oh yea in your dreams!" Aeris pretending she wasn't embarrassed at being caught gazing at his big green eyes. Aeris was amazed by the way his eyes sparkled. Sephiroth looked at the fire again and smiled softly "hmm, I wouldn't blame you since I'm more better looking than Cloud" "Hmm.like I just LOVE guys who kill me for no particular reason what so ever " Aeris replied and started swing her legs. "How lucky I was to have been slaughtered by the great Sephiroth himself! How ever can I repay you for your kindness?". "You don't actually know the real Cloud, at the time he acting like he was Zack. So really you were still nutty about ol' Zack all along" Sephiroth claimed. "Anyway killing you was my way of saying I like you". "I hate to think what you would have done if you really loved me then! Plus I did know about Cloud! That's why on that date with him I said." Aeris paused for a bit ".I want to meet you.I want to meet Cloud". "Oh believe me he's a jerk and he only wanted to join SOILDER to impress Tifa. He always loved her.must be her size DD sports bra" Sephiroth smiled. "Are you trying to tell me something?!!!" Aeris said angrily. That was just typical male behaviour. "Hey I was just kidding woman!" Sephiroth laughed "Let's see the score is now.Sephiroth -6 Aeris -0, you've been owned girlie" "I preferred it when you were all evil and happily killing folks" Aeris muttered. "You being all jokey and nice is just scaring me more than it did when you killed me". "Stop going on about that killing stuff will you?" Sephiroth glared at her "Ok, ok I'm so sorry I happened to kill you but you were just sat there staring and smiling at Cloud and I got jealous. There happy now?" Aeris stared at Sephiroth "Jealous? Why didn't you just came down and said "Hey babe I love you ok?" I tell you gesh!" "What? But I didn't want to seem to pushy and come on to strong" Sephiroth didn't like the way she looking at him when he said that. "Oh so you decided if you can't have me neither can Cloud oh.kay" Aeris started to wonder if she should whack Sephiroth on the head with her rod just for pure revenge. "What was I suppose to do? Go up to Cloud and say "OI! That's my girl you're eyeing up!" then thump him so hard that he blacks out so I could do a runner with you?" He could see that Aeris's hand was slowly reaching for her rod but it did look like she was starting to hesitate. Aeris finally decided to leave her rod alone "Well that would have been one way of doing it. hold on you said Cloud was busy eyeing up Tifa!" "I've only just realised he liked Tifa when you were already dead. There was me thinking "Dam I killed her for nothing after all that and I wasted my time cleaning up the blood!" talk about bad luck hey?" Sephiroth noticed Aeris was reaching for the rod again. "I can't believe you! You're mad.just like your father Hojo who killed my father just for his selfish ways!" "Hey blame Jenova. Jenova was controlling me, you know with her cells so I couldn't control myself as much as I tried.but I had nothing to do with Hojo killing Gast." Sephiroth decided it was probley a better idea to try and change the subject now unless he wanted a seriously bad headache in the morning. "Sweet dreams lover boy!" Aeris cried out and whacked Sephiroth on the head with Sephiroth's shoe (which she had hidden just to wind him up). Aeris felt much better for herself after knocking out Sephiroth unconscious out of anger but then she started to feel a bit guilty seeing him lying on the grass. "Well that's him out for the count, but he'll find that he has a lump on his head when he wakes up again" Aeris thought to herself. "Aww sweet, he looks like a peaceful angel there, how cute." Aeris got up from the tree stump, which she was sitting on and kneeled down next to Sephiroth. "Good night sweet prince" Aeris whispered and kissed Sephiroth lightly on top of his sore head and started caressing his hair. "Or should that be good night my angel of death?" 


	3. What a day!

"Oww my head!" moaned Sephiroth when he woke up in the morning "I've been run over by a chocobo haven't I?" He said to Aeris who was once again sat on the tree stump.  
  
"Um.well actually." Aeris began but got interrupted by Sephiroth when he shouted out "Hey! My shoe! How did it got here? Did you find it Aeris? Why have I got a lump on my head? No wonder it hurts!"  
  
"Um well you see." Aeris began ".well when you thrown your shoe at me it got caught up on a branch of that tree" Aeris pointed to the only tree there which Sephiroth was sat near to.  
  
"The shoe came falling down and landed right on top of your head and knocked you out cold!" Aeris lied but she didn't want to tell him it was her in a temper specially now she feels guilty about it all.  
  
Sephiroth pick up his shoe and put it back on his foot. He didn't say anything. Aeris wondered if he remembered what she did to him.  
  
"Liar" Sephiroth muttered indeed now he now remembered a certain person whacking him with her rod.  
  
Aeris sighed she wasn't a very good at lying "Sorry I didn't mean it.I just got mad thinking what Hojo did to my mother and my father."  
  
"I can understand that but what's upset me more is that you were trying to lie to me" Sephiroth said sulking about it.  
  
"I said I'm sorry. Look I'll never lie to you again ok?" Aeris didn't really want Sephiroth to be in a mood with her after all he killed her once.  
  
".And?" Sephiroth said as he looked at Aeris bright green eyes.  
  
Aeris sighed ".And I'll won't hit you with my rod again.I'll just have to find something else to hit you with instead"  
  
"Good girl.I think?" Was the reply.  
  
Aeris then decided to take her chances and stood up from her tree stump and walked up to Sephiroth and sat down next to him.  
  
"You know." Sephiroth began "I think I remember you and your mother when I was a small child."  
  
"Oh?" Aeris looked at him she was interested in what he was saying, "Yea carry on"  
  
"Well Hojo dumped me with Shrina INC which from there they started training me to be a member of SOILDER." Sephiroth paused to think is it really worth telling her this? But Aeris nodded at him as if to say carry on.  
  
"Well Hojo went off somewhere but I didn't really care. I only saw him about once a week and that's only because he wanted to see if there was any affect with the mako and Jenova cells."  
  
Aeris hugged her knees against her chest and started to rock her self slowly "That's when he killed my father and took me and my mother right?" Though Aeris was very young when she escaped with her mother she had a slight memory of Sephiroth.  
  
"Right" Sephiroth said, "I think we all know the rest".  
  
Aeris tried to remember Sephiroth as a child. He was tall for his age and very strong. Everyone was amazed by his power and Hojo was praised for his successful experience. Hojo then did experience on other members of SOILDER they all had a certain side. Hojo carried on but injecting even more Jenova cells which had very bad side effects to the members of SOILDER.  
  
"Hojo wanted to experience with me even more" Sephiroth carried on ".But he was refused to do so for I was going through high ranks very quickly and was heading to first rank. I was to valuable to lose if something went wrong with more Jenova cells and mako injected into me."  
  
Sephiroth then looked at Aeris he saw that tears was running down her cheeks, she was crying though she tried to hide it.  
  
"Hey what's wrong? The dead don't cry silly! Or do they?" Sephiroth said to her. He didn't know what to do or say he wasn't used to crying women.  
  
"Sorry I feel really bad for hitting you now when it wasn't your fault" sniffed Aeris.  
  
"Forget it" Sephiroth said to her ".think it as a revenge for me killing you"  
  
"Gee whiz thanks. Your very sweet Sephy!" Aeris said and kissed Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth looked more then surprised "Do you mind woman? Calling me Sephy and kissing me! The dead don't kiss! In fact they can't touch!"  
  
"Opps did I lie again?" Aeris laughed.  
  
"You mean you were alive all this time? You minx! I thought I was having a heart to heart with a dead person! What were you trying to do kill me instead by at first whacking me on the head?" Sephiroth complained.  
  
Aeris shrugged her shoulders "Nobody is perfect". 


	4. A happy reunion!

Thanks for those reviews! Keep them coming please! The nicer the better hey? ^_^ Apologise to Yuffie lovers but I wanted her to see what it's like to be an alligator dentist! If you don't like it tuff titty it's my story not yours!!!   
  
Sephiroth didn't talk to Aeris the rest of that morning. Aeris guessed that Sephiroth was still in a foul mood with her. She gave him an apple as a peace offering but he gave her a filthy look like she was trying to poison him with it or something.  
  
Sephiroth was in deep thoughts. He knows he does like Aeris but he didn't care to admit it. He was a little hurt that she lied to him about being dead and he didn't think that she liked him as well.  
  
Aeris started to climb the tree " I'll jump! If you don't talk to me I'll throw myself off this tree and I will be dead!" Aeris shouted out to Sephiroth hoping that would get his attention.  
  
Sephiroth looked up and saw that Aeris was hanging onto a tree branch "Don't be silly, you couldn't kill yourself since it isn't a long drop to the ground."  
  
"Yea but it got you talking to me again didn't it?" Aeris giggled. Sephiroth couldn't help but smile.  
  
Aeris leaped off the tree and Lnded on the ground. She had nearly landed on Sephiroth's foot.  
  
"What's that strange glow Aeris?" Sephiroth asked.  
  
"Where?" Aeris said and Sephiroth points up to the sky.  
  
In the dark evening sky a little round glowing light appeared and it was growing bigger and bigger.  
  
"Someone is entering the Promised Land. That's how you came." Aeris told Sephiroth.  
  
The glow finally topped growing in size and Cloud came leaping out followed by Tifa and then Yuffie.  
  
"Dam what is this all the sudden a party?" Sephiroth moaned he didn't like the fact Cloud was there.  
  
"Tifa!" Aeris cried out happily and both her and her best friend Tifa hugged each other.  
  
"I wanted to find you again, I knew you were alive!" Tifa told Aeris while wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
"Can we do something about Yuffie now?" Aeris whispered in Tifa's ear and Tifa smiled at Aeris.  
  
"Uh guys why are you looking at me like that for?" Yuffie backed away from Aeris and Tifa they were going to do something to her, she had that feeling.  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth stared at each other. They heard a scream that sounded very much like Yuffie.  
  
"I thought you were dead Sephiroth!" Cloud cried out in anger.  
  
"Well you thought wrong didn't you?" Sephiroth replied. Wasn't that a Yuffie scream he heard again?  
  
"Why are you here with Aeris? If you touched her I'll." Cloud started to draw out his buster sword.  
  
Tifa walk past carrying an alligator "Passing through! Ignore me and carry on your happy reunion!"  
  
"Where were we?" Cloud asked Sephiorth as he scratched his head.  
  
"You were about to give me your blessing after I told you that me and Aeris were getting married." Sephiroth teased Cloud.  
  
"Excuse me boys!" Aeris yelled as she ran past the boys.  
  
"Ah! We were going to have a fight!" Cloud said and got out his buster sword.  
  
"If you say so you spiky haired jerk" Sephiroth said as he got out his Masamune.  
  
Aeris ran past again carrying a stick "No fighting unless you're cleaning up the mess afterwards!"  
  
Sephiroth and Cloud watched Aeris run off.  
  
"Lets say we see what those girls are up to shall we?" Sephiroth asked Cloud.  
  
Cloud nodded and they put away their weapons and ran up to the girls.  
  
They saw Yuffie tied up with rope and hanging upside down with an alligator trying to snap her head off. Aeris was poking Yuffie with stick. That's why they heared Yuffie screaming for her life early on.  
  
"AERIS! TIFA!" Cloud yelled at them "What are you doing!"  
  
"It's a game I thought of." Tifa replied while watching her pet alligator trying to bite the scared Yuffie.  
  
"It's called Ninja snaps wanna play?" Aeris asked while giving Yuffie a poke with her stick.  
  
"Looks cool can I join?" Sephiroth asked as he was watching Yuffie trying to struggle.  
  
"Aeris! I thought you of all people wouldn't do a cruel thing like this!" Cloud shook his fist at her.  
  
"Me and Tifa always done stuff like this ever since we started our anti- Yuffie club." Aeris told Cloud.  
  
Cloud was full of anger. Aeris wasn't the delicate little angel he'd always thought she was.  
  
"Aeris.I loved you but I feel I don't know you any more!" Cloud said as he shook his head.  
  
"Hark who's talking! You always acting as Zack so I never met the real Cloud!" Aeris paused for a few seconds "I never loved you, maybe yes I did like Zack but."  
  
"Aeris loves me instead." Sephiroth interrupted and held Aeris while she was hugged him and rested her head against his muscular chest.  
  
"Good for you Aeris!" Tifa cried out happily.  
  
Cloud looked shocked "You love the man who killed you?"  
  
Aeris looked at Cloud "Jenova was controlling him and I'm not dead and neither is Sephiroth!" Aeris couldn't feel anything for Cloud he was just a complete stranger to her as all signs of Zack were gone.  
  
Cloud was completely speechless, he knew it was true. He had acted like Zack as he had Zack's memorys mixed up with his own. Nanaki's grandfather had told him that Jenova could change in different forms, that was why Jenova first appeared as a male and Jenova had took form of a female. Jenova could have easily taken form as Sephiroth.  
  
"Hate to ruin the fun but shouldn't someone let Yuffie down now before that alligator eats her?" Sephiroth asked while Yuffie started screaming again. 


End file.
